Team work
by Welly
Summary: The team are roped into putting on a music concert.


Title: Team work Author: Welly Fandom: CSI Pairings: No Spoilers: No Series-sequel: No Archive: feel free Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING. Summary: The crime lab employees are roped into putting on a music concert.

A/N: I was in the daftest mood when I wrote this, so it is quite daft. This is no deep/heavy story, just a bit of light fun. I hope it makes you smile. Enjoy! ('')

SCENE 1- THE PLAN

"Okay," said Grissom. "This wasn't my idea, and I'd just like to apologise right now"  
"What?" said Catherine.  
"They've come up with some new way to try and improve our team work," said Grissom. "Everyone has to do it"  
"Do what?" said Nick.  
"Put on a concert," said Grissom.  
"As in music?" said Sara.  
"Yes," said Grissom.  
"Cool," said Greg.  
"Huh?" said Catherine.  
"Could be fun," said Warrick.  
"Fun!" said Sara. "How can music be fun"  
"Quite easily," said Greg.  
"So what do you play?" asked Sara.  
"Drums," said Greg.  
"You play the drums!" said Catherine.  
"Yup," nodded Greg. "So count me in"  
"So, what," said Nick. "We're going to have a half-hour drum solo"  
"Looks that way so far," said Catherine.  
"It's better than nothing," said Sara.  
"We can't have a half-hour drum solo!" said Nick.  
"Why not?" asked Greg.  
"Could you fill up half an hour?" asked Nick.  
"Easily," said Greg.  
"Whatever," said Nick.  
"I play piano," said Warrick.  
"Ooh, so now we have a duet," said Nick, sarcastically.  
"I didn't know you played," said Greg. "What style"  
"Sort of blues," said Warrick. "Y'know, light jazz, nothing heavy"  
"That's so cool," said Greg. "I love blues music"  
"You do!" said Sara.  
"Yeh," said Greg. "I'm not just a punk rock fan you know"  
"Well, we do now," said Catherine. "Anyone else play"  
"Well, I suppose if we're going down the whole bluez/jazz route," said Grissom. "I could get out my tenor sax"  
"You play the saxophone!" said Sara.  
"That's so cool," said Greg.  
"I had no idea you were all this musical," said Catherine.  
"Neither did I," said Grissom.  
"So, Sara," said Greg. "Ever played the triangle"  
Sara glared at Greg. "I'm not musical"  
"Oh, everyone's musical," said Greg. "Just in different ways"  
"I played the bass in college," said Nick.  
"Guitar, or double?" said Greg.  
"Guitar," said Nick.  
"So, looks like we've got a jazz band on our hands," said Catherine. "Way to go guys"  
"Oh no," said Grissom. "Hold on a minute. You two ladies aren't getting out of this that easily"  
"But we don't play any instruments," said Sara.  
"You could sing," suggested Warrick.  
"NO WAY!" said Catherine and Sara simulataneously. "No way"  
"Oh, come on," said Greg. "Please?"

SCENE 2- THE CONCERT

There were several performances put on in the concert, and everyone was dressed really smart, yet still really casual. All the men had on jeans (or smart trousers) and coloured shirts. All the women were wearing floaty dresses. Most genres of music were covered, with some people singing more songs than others. Warrick and Franco did a version of 'fever' which sent shivers through most of the men. Nick, Greg, Archie, and Bobby performed some rock music, singing 'Don't stop me now' by Queen, and 'Who are you?' by the Who, which went down really well. Greg and Nick hooked up with Grissom and Warrick to perform some Rock and Roll hits. Warrick sang as well as played the piano, and they did 'runaround sue', 'at the hop' and 'jonny b goode'. Hodges, Ronnie, and Franco played some classical music, as a string trio. Nick and Greg did some drum and bass. After several glasses of alchohol, Catherine was talked into singing marylin monroe's 'i wanna be loved by you', and Sara sang Shania Twain's 'Man, I feel like a woman'. Greg finished off the night with a surprise rendition of 'When a man loves a woman', which he dedicated to Sara, and in the process amazing everyone with his hidden talents, and the rock and roll group got asked to perform again. The night went really well, and raised loads of money for the lab.

SCENE 3- THE NEXT DAY

"Tell me I didn't sing that," said Catherine, thinking back to her performance.  
"Oh ho, you did," said Nick.  
"Boo, boo, bedoo," giggled Greg.  
"Oh my god," said Catherine, burying her face in her hands.  
"Here we go," said Grissom, coming into the room with a brown envelope.  
"What's in there?" asked Sara.  
"My photos," replied Grissom.  
"Let's see," said Warrick.  
Grissom took out the photos, and passed them round the group.  
"Last night was fun," said Nick.  
"We should do it again," said Greg.  
"NEVER!" said Catherine.

END 


End file.
